Forza Horizon 4/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content for Forza Horizon 4 includes content updates, pre-order bonuses, passes, car packs, expansions, clothing items, and other releases. Festival Playlist The title receives monthly content updates with new gameplay content and continual game fixes. Every update also brings along a new series of seasons that contain new events and unlockable items that can be viewed on the Festival Playlist user interface. Pre-Order The title was shipped with bonus content for pre-ordering at certain retailers. Preorder cars are special variants of existing models in the game with upgrade presets and additional engine swaps. *2017 Aston Martin DB11 Preorder Car - Game *2017 Aston Martin DB11 Preorder Car & Crew Neck T-Shirt - Gamestop *2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Preorder Car - Best Buy *2018 McLaren 720S Coupe Preorder Car - Microsoft Store *2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Preorder Car - Amazon US *Bomber Jacket - Walmart Passes VIP Membership The VIP Membership pass features three exclusive Forza Edition cars, double credits rewards, a free player house, weekly bonus Super Wheelspins, as well as a VIP crown flair, VIP vanity items, a VIP emote and car horn. It is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release, but may also be purchased separately. Car Pass The Car Pass features 42 cars for a discounted overall price. Starting on October 2, 2018, players receive two new cars every week until a total of 42 cars have been released. It is included as part of the Deluxe Edition and Ultimate Edition releases, but may also be purchased separately. Treasure Map The Treasure Map was made available for purchase on October 2, 2018. Purchasing the Treasure Map will reveal the locations of various collectable items across Great Britain and both expansion packs; *Bonus Boards *Beauty Spots *Barn Finds Car Packs ''Formula Drift Car Pack'' The Formula Drift Car Pack is included as part of the Deluxe Edition and Ultimate Edition releases, but may also be purchased separately. *1989 Formula Drift #98 BMW 325i *2006 Formula Drift #43 Dodge Viper SRT10 *2016 Formula Drift #530 HSV Maloo Gen-F *2015 Formula Drift #13 Ford Mustang *1995 Formula Drift #118 Nissan 240SX *1996 Formula Drift #232 Nissan 240SX *1997 Formula Drift #777 Nissan 240SX ''Best of Bond Car Pack'' The Best of Bond Car Pack is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release, but may also be purchased separately. *1974 James Bond Edition AMC Hornet X Hatchback *1964 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DB5 *2015 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DB10 *1969 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DBS *2008 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DBS *1986 James Bond Edition Aston Martin V8 *1999 James Bond Edition BMW Z8 *1981 James Bond Edition Citroën 2CV6 *2010 James Bond Edition Jaguar C-X75 *1977 James Bond Edition Lotus Esprit S1 ''Mitsubishi Motors Car Pack'' The Mitsubishi Motors Car Pack is available for free as part of Update Five. * 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 * 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX * 1997 Mitsubishi GTO * 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR * 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR * 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR ''Barrett-Jackson Car Pack'' The Barrett-Jackson Car Pack was released on April 9, 2019 with the Update Eight patch. It is included with the Car Pass, but may also be purchased separately. *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport Barrett-Jackson Edition *1975 Ford Bronco Barrett-Jackson Edition *1932 Ford Custom 'Double Down' *1932 Ford Roadster 'Hula Girl' *1959 Plymouth Atomic Punk Bubbletop *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible Barrett-Jackson Edition *1963 Shelby Monaco King Cobra Expansions ''Fortune Island'' The Fortune Island expansion was released on December 13, 2018. The expansion includes a new location, new cars, a new campaign, new event types, and additional achievements. It is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release, but may also be purchased separately. ''LEGO Speed Champions'' The LEGO Speed Champions expansion was released on June 13, 2019. The expansion includes a LEGO themed world with LEGO cars and a new LEGO racing Championship. Minifigures are also included as new playable characters. Like Fortune Island, it is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release, but may also be purchased separately. Bundles ''Deluxe Edition'' The Deluxe Edition was released on October 2, 2018, and bundles the game with two downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 4'' *''Car Pass'' *''Formula Drift Car Pack'' ''Ultimate Edition'' The Ultimate Edition was released on September 28, 2018, and bundles the game with multiple downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 4'' *''Best of Bond Car Pack'' *''Car Pass'' *''Formula Drift Car Pack'' *''Fortune Island'' *''LEGO Speed Champions'' *VIP Membership ''Ultimate Add-Ons Bundle'' The Ultimate Add-Ons Bundle was made available for purchase on October 1, 2018, and is a bundle containing multiple packs included with the Ultimate Edition release of Forza Horizon 4, but does not include the game. *''Best of Bond Car Pack'' *''Car Pass'' *''Formula Drift Car Pack'' *''Fortune Island'' *''LEGO Speed Champions'' *VIP Membership ''Expansions Bundle'' The Expansions Bundle was made available for purchase on October 1, 2018 and is a bundle including the two expansion packs for Forza Horizon 4. *''Fortune Island'' *''LEGO Speed Champions'' Demo The Forza Horizon 4 Demo was released on September 12, 2018 for Xbox One and Windows 10. References Category:Forza Horizon 4 Category:Downloadable Content List